


Boy, You're Freakin Out

by indie_writes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i wrote this on a school night though, its really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indie_writes/pseuds/indie_writes
Summary: This little song fic is based on Girl, You’re Freakin Out by Michael Haynie. It’s a really great song and I recommend that you guys check it out! (I will be changing the pronouns for this fic because these are two male characters.)Tw: Internalized homophobia





	Boy, You're Freakin Out

*Boy you’re freakin out*

*Just kissed you and you liked it*

It had started as a normal school day for Davey, he woke up at the crack of dawn, went to all his classes, and did what he was told. It was the end of the day that was the problem, since he was getting a ride home from the one and only Jack Kelly, whom he’d been crushing on for quite some time. Not only was he crushing on him, he also happened to be his best friend if only to further complicate this situation. What he did not expect from this completely ordinary day, was to be dragged behind the school by said best friend.   
“Hey Dave, is it alright if I kiss you?” Jack asked, his face inches away from Davey’s. Though David was flustered at the time, looking back on it he was grateful that Jack thought to ask for consent first.

“Yeah.” he squeaked. Jack quickly pressed their lips together, gently holding onto Davey’s collar. Then he realized he was kissing Jack, and Jack was a boy and kissing boys was definitely not what he was supposed to be doing on his way home. He quickly broke the kiss and saw Jack looking back at him, his pupils dilated, quite confused but mostly amused with a smirk attached to his face. He looked at his friend who was stood a few feet away from him and wanted more than anything to kiss him again.

*Is it so hard for you that you’re so easily delighted*

Davey felt a little weak in the knees because who wouldn’t after being kissed by their crush, confirming that maybe he likes you too. This is not what Davey thought he should have been feeling and frankly he did not like not being in control of his emotions.

*And though it was not magical*

*Maybe not fantastical*

*And maybe he just caught you unaware*

As the initial surprise wore off and Davey was confronted with the reality of his situation he was able to take in the whole. It was easier to take in big events if he just took the apart piece by piece. That kiss was rushed and a little messy but Jack had meant it, he had meant to kiss him behind the school and that was that. 

*But that ineffable feeling you had when you were reeling*

*With the animated bluebirds and the love songs*

More than any of the shock or surprise, Davey just wanted to feel Jack’s lips on his again. He was so hopelessly lost in those eyes and he needed something to distract him.

“Kiss me again.” he breathed. Jack perked up and strode towards him.

“Thank god.” Jack quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Davey’s shoulders and kissed him, this time more calculated and precise. Davey took in a deep breath through his nose and hugged Jack’s waist closer to him, perfectly content to stay right where he was.


End file.
